Test Audience
by patricia51
Summary: Sequel to "Under the Table". Sonny Munro has been looking for the opportunity to tease Tawni Hart to distraction like the blonde girl recently did to her. Now she gets both the opportunity and Tawni. Femslash. Sonny/Tawni.


Test Audience by patricia51

(Sequel to "Under the Table". Sonny Munro has been looking for the opportunity to tease Tawni Hart to distraction like the blonde girl recently did to her. Now she gets both the opportunity and Tawni. Femslash. Sonny/Tawni.)

"Come on in and sit down," the director of "So Random" directed his cast. The group filed in through the door and stopped in what was pretty much a shared confusion. Instead of the usual circular table they sat around to read the draft of the proposed script for the upcoming show there was a single rectangular table with five chairs neatly, and quite closely, lined up along one side. The chairs faced a large LCD monitor that had been apparently wrestled into place along the far wall.

"I know this is a bit different from our usual setup but we're doing something new today. Rather than study the script and rehearse I want you to watch the monitor. What we're going to be showing is a collection of fan-suggested skits, most of which include some demonstrations of what they would like to see. Not to worry, I don't think any one of them is a threat to take any of your places but some are rather surprisingly well thought out and I think we might be able to get some good ideas here. These same people function as a portion of our test audience so they're well in tune with what our show looks for in a skit."

"I realize," he continued, "that the chairs seem pushed close together. That's because the best vantage point to the screen is rather narrow. To open it up more would mean we would have to move the table back, probably out in to the hallway. So just remember that you're all friends and smile."

Fairly predictably Tawni took the center chair. Sonny was one step behind her, pulling out the chair to Tawni's left. Already a tight fit, Sonny's sliding the chair slightly to her right as she plopped down in it pressed her even closer to the blonde actress. She had also taken the opportunity to drop her right hand below the table's edge while her left one rested on the surface. She noted that Tawni, like the others, had put both hands on the table. She also noted that Grady's broad frame was crushed against Tawni's right side. Perfect.

The screen lit up and the presentation began. Other than a muttered remark or two the group stayed fairly silent, listening to the suggestions or at least pretending to do so. After the first few segments the director turned off the lights, eliminating the glare on the screen as well as the necessity for everyone to appear interested.

Sonny actually kept one eye and a part of her attention on the screen. Okay, it wasn't a LOT of attention but it was more than rest was giving. More than one pair of eyes had closed she noted as she glanced back and forth out of the corners of her eyes. Tawni was awake but had rather zoned out. Perfect again.

One act caught her attention, drawing her away from her plan for a few minutes. It was a pair of girls from some self-produced web-show. To her surprise Sonny found herself chuckling at a couple of the quick skits and made a mental note to check out the website later. She peeked sideways again. Tawni had paid no attention and seemed even more lulled then before. Nico and Grady both had all but fallen asleep. Perhaps Grady had. It was time to start.

Tawni had worn a loose flowing skirt that dropped below her knees today along with a contrasting blouse. It had been a style statement of course rather than anything else but it was going to provide Sonny the opportunity she had been hoping for since the day three weeks ago when Tawni's toes had slid up her leg under a different table and driven her to complete distraction. Payback was at had the Wisconsin girl hoped.

She could feel the warmth of Tawni's leg next to her own but there was just the tiniest bit of room between them. If need be she could press with her right leg and pin at least the blonde's left leg and possibly both in place. No matter what the circumstances the other actress would do her best to keep from being pushed up against Grady under the table. Heaven knows what the boy would make of that and Sonny knew Tawni wouldn't dare chance that. So she had an unwitting ally right from the start.

Her hand had been on her own leg. Slowly she shifted it until her fingertips brushed against the material of Tawni's skirt. The fingers curled, pulling the material up just a little. Her thumb caught it and held it securely. An inch gained. She repeated the action. Another inch, then a third. Slowly but surely she hoisted the other girl's skirt up.

At first Tawni didn't notice anything at all. The skirt was loose enough that its gradual climb didn't register. When the material did brush against her skin after a while she twitched her leg, as though a fly or something had landed on her. Then she shook it, but it couldn't move much. She squirmed a little in her chair.

It wasn't until Sonny had slid the skirt all the way up to Tawni's knees that the blonde began to suspect something was going on out of the ordinary. And then Sonny's fingers abandoned the skirt and touched the other girl's leg.

Tawni jumped. Or tried to anyway. She shot an unbelieving look at the girl next to her as a warm palm flattened her knee and began to gently rub it. Sonny never took her attention from the scene, nodding as though in agreement with whatever was being presented there, although in actuality she could not have cared less. She struggled successfully to keep a grin from her face, managing to look as bored as the rest of the "So Random" cast. Well, the portion of the cast that wasn't having their leg played with out of sight of everyone else.

The portion that WAS being played with tried not to react as the hand resting on her knee moved up under the hem of her drawn up skirt. At the same time it turned a bit. Now the palm was still on the front of her thigh just above the knee but the fingers were now resting on the inside of her leg.

Resting wasn't the correct word. They were curling, moving in little circles. Tawni smothered a gasp as they curled and nails glided along the smooth skin. Goosebumps rose and sweat nearly broke out on her brow. She tried to glare at Sonny, who remained calm, giving no sign that she was the one who was driving her friend and secret lover to distraction.

The distraction got worse. The hand move up and so did the fingers. They reached mid-thigh and didn't stop. By now Tawni was squirming uncontrollably. She tried to shift sideways, away from the hand that was making her heart pound and causing her to get wet between her legs. But, as Sonny had foreseen, as soon as her leg bumped against Grady's she recoiled.

"For goodness sake Tawni," whispered the heavy-set boy out of the side of his mouth, "Sit still. What's got into you?"

"Nothing," Tawni replied fiercely. Knowing the ultimate destination of Sonny's fingers she made a determined attempt to block them by crossing her left leg over her right. But Sonny had anticipated that as well. When she felt the other girl's leg muscle tighten and move she hooked her right ankle around Tawni's left one, holding her leg in place.

Tawni then crossed her right leg over but found it was too late. Sonny had moved first and her hand had covered the remaining distance to its target. In fact, all the popular California actress succeeded in doing was trapping Sonny's fingers right where the dark-haired young woman had planned them to end up all along.

For moments the pair remained still. Both girls seemed to keep their rapt attention on the screen, Tawni with an expression of forced calmness and Sonny with the corners of her mouth turned up just a bit. But the glee in the Wisconsin's girl's eyes coupled with near panic showing in the other's would have given away that something was going on if anyone had been in a position to observe them. But no one was.

As flighty as Tawni often was she was a good, trained actress. Now she had to put on the performance of her life. For Sonny's fingers had curled, pulling aside the material of Tawni's panties. Panties that were already damp with the blonde's excitement. Regardless of the situation Tawni was aroused and grew even more so as the girl she had teased recently paid her back as daringly, and as fully, as their reversed encounter had been.

Sonny had just enough room herself to shift slightly but that shift was enough. Two fingers slipped through blonde curls and into the silken sheath they concealed. The heel of her hand pressed down against Tawni's pearl. Although Tawni's panties still kept Sonny's palm from actual contact the increasingly soaked silk did nothing to lessen the arousal. Indeed, as Sonny's hand moved in a tiny, tiny circle against her the friction of the material added to Tawni's unstoppable excitement.

Sonny had to admire Tawni's professionalism even as she sped up what she was doing to her friend and lover. The blonde's face remained riveted on the screen. Her lips compressed so tightly that they nearly disappeared was the only sign above the table of her reaction to what Sonny's invading fingers were doing to her. Under the table the her crossed leg was bouncing, going faster and faster, matching the pace of Sonny's fingers until it was nearly a blur and the large table was beginning to vibrate slightly.

Before anyone could notice and comment on the shaking of the table Tawni's internal muscles clamped down on Sonny's fingers. Her hips bucked violently, just once and her tight lips could not completely hold back a moan, which was lost in the noise from the screen, much as had been the slight squishing noises produced by Sonny's fingers. Tawni's body tightened into immobility and then slumped.

Sonny pulled her hand free and pushed Tawni's skirt back down over her knees as the presentation came to an end. There was a brief discussion of a few acts that had caught the attention of the other three and Sonny commented on the web show from Seattle that had caught her attention. Tawni contributed nothing to the discussion. After telling the cast to continue to think over what they had seen the director dismissed them.

People bustled up and down the halls so it was a few minutes before the slight creak of the door to Sonny's dressing room announced Tawni. The blonde slipped in, closing the door behind her. For a moment she stood with her hands on her hips, glaring at the other girl. Then her lips twitched and she grinned.

It took only seconds for the pair to cover the distance between them. They kissed and held each other. Finally breaking apart Sonny giggled at her girlfriend.

"I just had to show you that you're not the only one who can get away with doing sneaky thing under a table."

"You got me good, in more ways than one," admitted the blonde. Her expression softened. "See you tonight?"

"You bet," Sonny said with a smile. They kissed again.

When Sonny turned back towards her make-up table a certain familiar hand ran over her bottom.

"Just remember, it will be my turn next time. Better keep a close watch." then the door opened and closed quickly and Sonny was left to happily contemplate what Tawni might come up with for a surprise for her. Whatever it was, she was going to enjoy it.

(The End)


End file.
